


An Unintended Morning

by vassalady



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Armor Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes looking for Tony, but finds an armor that responds to Steve's very thoughts, so he takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unintended Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Amuly a couple weeks ago. Just a little ficlet, I wanted to write something else when I had finished my last long fic.
> 
> And no, there is no voyeurism in this fic. Steve just needs to learn to lock doors.
> 
> And now Amuly has written a FABULOUS Steve/Tony sequel, it's hilarious and great! [An Unintended Matchmaking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2629907) indeed!

The key was that Steve had not gone to Tony’s lab with the intention to fuck a suit of armor. No, he had been looking for Tony, and when he hadn’t found him, he started looking at one of the newer armors that was still a work in progress. 

It was completely innocent, and Steve would stand by that to the end.

What wasn’t so innocent was the fact that the armor moved underneath his touch.

There was the (minor) chance that Ultron had something to do with it. Or perhaps, though less likely, Magneto. Or maybe even Tony’s armors were coming alive again. Steve didn’t fancy being kidnapped or shot at.

But when Steve backed off, the armor stopped moving. It took only a few minutes experimentation to figure out it only moved when Steve was near. 

Something built for Steve then.

Steve had meant to leave it there. He really had, on his honor as an Avenger. But he ran his fingers over the metal arm, and the armor buzzed underneath his fingers. 

That was when Steve’s intentions changed.

The armor reacted to his thoughts (and that was a conversation he was going to have with Tony later), but even though he was a super soldier, he was still just human. Bernie and Rachel would have been ashamed he hadn’t taken the chance. Well, Steve wasn’t an old fuddy-duddy just yet.

With one hand, he clutched at the table, and with the other, he crooked his fingers more. The armor responded, its sleek metal fingers mimicking the action. But they were inside him, two thick, unyielding fingers, stretching him open wide. He felt the lube drip down along his balls. He had used more than he needed, but right now, it didn’t feel like enough.

He gasped and ground down on the fingers, using his own to coax the armor into stimulating his prostate.

He slowly worked another finger in, the armor copying his movements without hesitation. He turned off the armor’s other arm so he could reach beneath him and grasp his cock. It was slick with precome and lube, and his hand slipped over it with ease, pushing the foreskin back toward his abdomen with each stroke. He couldn’t buck into the touch, because the armor inside him held him in place. But Steve extended his hand just a little, and the armor forced its way in a little further. That made up for it.

Steve thought he heard a sound behind him, but when he looked behind him, there was nothing. So he forgot about it, losing himself in the feeling of being stretched open, full, fucking himself in the ass through use of the armor. 

The first orgasm came over him like a crashing wave. It took effort to keep his arm extended, fingers still massaging the air. But he managed, and it only made the experience better.

Steve didn’t stop. He made the armor fuck him through a second orgasm, and then he broke the connection, falling forward onto the table he clung to, come coating his hand and stomach, ass feeling empty. 

“Nice work, Tony,” Steve murmured, before he started cleaning up.

\--

Steve was on his way out to meet with Sam. He passed by Jan in the living room who was paging through a magazine. Her picture was on the cover, smiling brightly in a dress of her own design.

She lowered the magazine and rose an elegant eyebrow at Steve. “Busy morning?” she asked.

“Not particularly,” Steve said. “Yours?”

She shrugged her shoulder and turned a page. “Tony and I were supposed to meet, but he never showed. You know where he is?”

“Nope.”

“Huh,” Jan said. “Well, if you see him, I was looking for him.”

There was something in her voice that made him pause. Steve gave her a funny look. “Yeah,” he said. “See you later, Jan.”

She waved her fingers and buried her smile behind her magazine. Steve shook his head to himself, no idea what Jan was potentially scheming this time.

Well, whatever it was, it would have to be something amazing to top his morning.


End file.
